Monser
by kdsch123
Summary: kid!Supernatural fic


Prompt #2 – Kids and Animals

Monser

By Denise (kdsch123)

Fandom: Supernatural

Rating: G – for Everyone

Acknowledgements: Oh, okay. It's pure, teeth hurting sweetness. But, well, CJ, you asked for it.

Summary: Six year old Dean suddenly discovers his Daddy's job is pretty important. Even if John can't make Parent's Day at school.

"The other kids Daddies will be there." Dean Winchester sulked into his plate of macaroni and cheese. "Other kids Daddies who have to take off work, too." First grade sucks, Dean thought, watching his father dish out a small bowl of pasta for little Sammy. He wasn't sure what 'sucks' actually meant, but he'd heard the sixth grade kids saying it in the school yard and it sounded really cool. Perfect for when he was angry. Like right now.

"Sucks!" Sammy chirped, and John leveled a heavy glance at his older son.

"I'm not going to remind you again about that language, Dean. You know better. Sam learns everything from you. You're his example." John said, as his older son set his fork down, his expression stormy. "And you know I can't go to Parent's Day. I'll be working the night before all night. I'm sorry, Dean. I'll call your teacher and explain."

"Sucks!" Sammie said again, this time around a mouthful of macaroni and cheese. "Sucks, sucks, sucks!" He grinned cheerily at John, who frowned at him. Undaunted, Sam turned his attention to his older brother. "Dean...SUCKS BUCKETS!" Sam chuckled at his two year old wit, and Dean started to laugh too.

"Okay, you guys." John felt the smile creasing his mouth. Mary would have definitely not approved, but there was little to be done for that now. "Finish dinner and then time for bed."

Dean squirmed in his seat. "Don't wanna go to bed." Some nights, the thing under the bed didn't stop slurping and chewing for hours, and Dean just couldn't look. Nope. Not even a teeny peek.

"Dean." There was warning in his father's voice. "We're not going through this again. There is nothing under your bed. I've checked it."

Sam had grown quiet, and stared at John with big eyes. "Monser? Monser not nice. Slimy." Sam shook his shaggy little head. "Monser goes eeeeeerrrrrpppp."

"See?" Dean pointed to Sammy with his fork. "He's seen it. You never believe me."

"Okay." John set his own fork down, and considered his older son's problem seriously. Dean truly wasn't a hysterical child, and very seldom overreacted to things. "Tonight, I stake out the monster under your bed, once and for all. If it's not there, you stop scaring your brother with it, and if it is there, I'll go to Parent's Day, no matter what time I get home. Deal?"

"Deal." Dean nodded, holding out a grubby hand for his father to shake.

Bedtime came way too soon for Dean's comfort, but there he was, dressed in Star Wars pajamas that he'd gotten for his birthday, and the radio playing very low beside his bed. Sam was already asleep in his second hand crib, and John had stretched his long and bulky frame beside Dean in the bed, above the covers, waiting for the "monser" to reveal himself. The nightlight glowed, a warm and peaceful yellow light, and Dean felt his eyes growing heavy. His father beside him, younger brother sleeping in his crib, Dean let his eyes close. The monster wasn't coming after all.

Then, they heard it. A sloppy, gurgly sound. Dean closed his eyes tight as his father slowly climbed out of the bed and grabbed the tongs he used in the fireplace. Dean opened one eye and watched his father kneel beside the bed, and carefully push back the covers before he lunged under the bed with the tongs. The Monser darted out from under the bed on the other side, and Dean could hear it slurping and gurgling, really loud.

"God damn it." John growled, lunging around the bed to snatch up the slimy thing with the fireplace tongs. "I hate these things. Dean, open your eyes and look at it son." John Winchester brandished the slimy little creature so Dean could get a good look at it. "We got it, son. Look."

Dean grinned at his father proudly, and then frowned. "What is it?"

"Kind of a big bug that likes to eat mucus. A kind of booger monster." John shook the monster so it would be quiet. "Must have come in when you and Sammy had the flu. I'll be right back." John carried the monster out of the room and into the bathroom. Dean heard the sound of the Lysol can being sprayed, and the monster slurped harder and then was quiet. His father dropped the monster in the toilet with a plunk, and then flushed.

"Dad?" Dean whispered loudly. "Is it gone?"

"Yeah, buddy. He's toast." John Winchester reappeared in his son's doorway. "Think you can go to sleep now?"

"Yup." Dean snuggled back down under the covers. "Dad?"

"Dean?"

"You don't have to come to Parent's Day. It's okay." Dean yawned broadly.

"Why?"

"Because you have to work." Dean was slowly drowsing again.

"So do the other Daddies." John came in and sat down on the edge of Dean's bed.

"But you will be doing that. Killing monsters so kids aren't scared, right?" Dean opened one eye and John nodded.

"More than likely."

"Well, that's important." Dean closed his eyes, yawned again, clutching his father's hand. "More important than stupid ol' guys who do boring jobs."

John smiled and smoothed Dean's hair away from his little face. "You really want me to go, don't you?"

"Yes." Dean replied, half a sleepy whisper.

"I'm just a mechanic when I go, though, Dean-o. No monster killing. Okay?" John told his older son softly. "That okay."

"Uh-huh." Dean said, completely asleep now. The boy turned over, and snuffled gently as he drifted deeper and deeper to sleep.

John sat there, looking down at his older son and then sighed. He looked across the room at Sam's crib. His youngest son was sitting up, and staring back at John with a curious expression.

"Hey, Sammy, you okay?" John rose, and Sam nodded. "All the excitement wake you?"

"Boogers." Sam said, and then laughed as if this was the funniest thing in the world. "Booger make big monser, Daddy."

John laughed. "They sure do, Sammy. They sure do."


End file.
